


It Chapter 3- Rebirth

by Englandwithlove



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Mythology, References to other Stephen Kings work, Suicide Attempt, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englandwithlove/pseuds/Englandwithlove
Summary: On the year anniversary of Eddie's death, Richie tries to overdose on pills. During his overdose Stanley visits him and tells Richie of a way to bring Eddie back from the dead, though to do so he has to go to Windhill State Hospital, Maine. One of the worst Psychiatric hospitals in the modern era.But once there people and events conspire against him, as the only way to stop the evil that is held within Windhill is by an undead's hand.(Summary to be changed)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It Chapter 3- Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> As a pre-warning, this work contains graphic descriptions of drug use (both consensual and non-consenual) and graphic descriptions of violence. 
> 
> Also sorry if this isn't written very well, I have the opposite of Bill's problems with books, I can write good endings but I'm terrible at beginnings haha.  
> Probably doesn't help that I don't have a Beta-reader anymore... Would anyone want to be one? If so I can create a skype...
> 
> P.S. Please tell me at any point if you think I should tag the story with other tags.

The night it happened. The night none of the Loser club members ever wanted to remember again. The night which will forever be known by all privy by the title 'That Night'.  
Beverly had awoken from a dream with a fright. This dream started deceptively cheerful, as it had begun; like many of her dreams since It had finally perished; as a memory. A good memory that on any other day, she would have gladly remembered. As it was one of the few of her renewed memories, she truly cherished.  
It was the memory of her and Richie's last night in Derry.  
They were 15 going on 16 and had entered into Derry high school's talent contest as a joke.  
Originally Richie was going to perform the comedy material he had been writing on and off throughout the year. But when it had come time to practise it in front of an audience; said audience being Beverly and Mike, the only remaining Loser club members left in Derry beside Richie by that point, he had lost his nerve. The thought of performing in front of an audience of maybe hundreds freaked him out so much he had begun to shake and hyperventilate. Beverly and Mike had tried to calm him down by reassuring him that the jokes were funny and that other people would find them funny too, but this only seemed to make him worse. So Beverly had suggested that the two of them danced together instead. The change of plan calmed him, though he had also snorted at the idea, saying that it was probably a bad idea as he had two left feet. Beverly had rolled her eyes at this and explained that since living with her aunt, she had taken up dance lessons, though she rarely partook in them due to her school work.  
And so that night they left the den to go to Richie's house to discuss what dance they should perform. Richie had finally suggested after a few minutes of debating that they did the end dance sequence from Dirty Dancing and had then proceeded to play his 'mum's' Dirty Dancing VHS tape 'for research'. Beverly had smirked at this but said nothing; having an impression that he just wanted to watch because of Patrick Swayze, this theory was probably confirmed halfway through the movie by his mother walking in and saying; while sending a knowing smile Beverly's way, "Oh, Dirty Dancing. You know that tapes pretty worn out, especially on a certain dance scene."  
Richie had sputtered and denied any knowledge as to what his mother was talking about. Beverly had just laughed while slapping his arm, then wiggled her eyebrows while giving him a knowing smirk.  
For the next three weeks, they practised where ever they could. At the den, in the park, at Richie's house; when they needed to do more 'research', or in the small motel room Beverly and her aunt were staying in until Beverly had finished that school year.  
Until finally, it was the night of the talent contest.  
They had waited in the wings of the stage until it was their turn, though because they were on last this wait was almost excruciating for them. So Richie about halfway through the performances began to make fun of the students during and after their acts. Beverly had tried to refrain her laughter at first; she had even slapped his arm and chided him once when a student was still within hearing range. But she had ultimately failed when, after a group of cheerleaders ran onto the stage, he began to copy their moves and mocked their catchphrase in an almost squeaky falsetto; as his voice hadn't fully broken by then. Watching this had finally made her fall to the floor with laughter.  
Though this also made Mrs Finley; a tall, sinewy middle-aged woman who looked like a 50's librarian, come over to them to tell them off. She was the school's drama teacher and had always hated the losers; though both Beverly and Richie had no clue as to why.  
After Beverly had calmed down from her laughing fit, it was time for the two of them to go on stage. Though she almost burst out into another when, as Mrs Finley was announcing them Richie had exclaimed, "Shit, I'm meant to come on from the other side of the stage," before running behind the backdrop curtains to the other wing of the stage. The curtain waved in and out as he did so, which earned a few confused murmurs from the audience members who noticed.  
Finally, the music began to play, and they meandered onto the stage, and just like in the movie before they meet in the middle Richie raised and made a come hither gesture with his hand, making Beverly smirk. They performed their first dip of the dance, which caused a few of the more rowdier students to wolf whistle. Then as Richie made his way behind Beverly to raise her arm above and behind his head, he kissed Beverly's nose, causing her to snort and almost ruin the mood they were trying to set for the dance, as she wasn't expecting it.  
They then set off into the rest of the dance with some vigour and excitement, though they slowed down just before the signature lift. As they didn't have a full team of back up dancers for Richie to jump down and dance up to the stage with, they instead stayed on the stage doing a few more twirls and spins. When it came time for the lift itself, Richie spun Beverly out, and she continued to spin until she was on the other side of the stage. There she swished her dress from side to side a couple of times as Richie did a small jig until finally, she ran towards Richie at full speed. Richie bent down a little in anticipation until eventually, they met each other, where he lifted her into the air. He then spun her around once before finally letting her down gently.  
They then panted into each other's necks as Richie pulled Beverly into a hug. The crowd erupted into cheers and hollers around them as the music faded out.  
"Thank you," Richie had whispered into her ear.  
"For what?" She had asked.  
"For everything," Richie whimpered, burying his face further into her neck as he began to tear up.  
Beverly squeezed Richie for a few seconds before releasing him. She then turned to face the audience as Richie took a few steps back.  
But 'That Night', instead of the dream showing crowds cheering with enthusiasm, the crowd had instead begun to laugh and ridicule the two of them in slow motion. Seeing and hearing this made Beverly feel as if her heart had dropped into her stomach as she immediately knew something wasn't right.  
Hesitantly she turned her head towards Richie and covered her mouth with her hands; so as not to let out a pained sob that wanted to spew from her when she saw how pale and clammy he looked.  
Richie then turned to look at Beverly with wide, frightened eyes. He was panting heavily, and as he took a small step forward, sweat began to form and fall from his forehead, rapidly, as if a dam had just burst from his hairline.  
His panting then became hoarse, and he began to sputter as the river of sweat falling down his face poured into his opened mouth.  
"Beverly, please," he pleaded as he took another small step closer.  
"Rich-" She began to ask her friend what was happening, but the melting boy interrupted her.  
"Beverly, please, help me. I don't really want to die."  
After Richie had begged this, he took another small step forward, but before his foot could reach the ground, his body melted into a pool of sweat, leaving behind nothing but his sodden clothes and a screaming Beverly.  
This screamed followed her as she awoke. 

Beverly had been mindlessly wandering about her large, open planned, rented house in a daze 'That Night'. Ben, who was watching her with a worried frown etched upon his face, had wondered if she had perhaps tried to take something to help with her anxieties.  
Ever since their son, Stanley Edward Hanscom was born, she had been having problems with her moods and had been having troubling thoughts; the doctors had told the both of them that this was perfectly normal for mothers to experience after the birth of their child. Though they both still worried about it occasionally.  
So, when at midnight; after the two of them had gone to bed after their usual nightcap at 10, Beverly had awoken from her dreams with a scream, Ben's first thought; after he was startled awake, was that she had just had a nightmare concerning Stanley. Their son, not their dearly departed friend; though they did both still have nightmares about him from time to time.  
Ben's second thought; as Beverly sat upright in bed panting and staring at nothing but the scrunched up covers in her lap, was that maybe her dream was about something else.  
This second thought was confirmed only seconds later when instead of getting up to check on their son; as she would typically do after having a nightmare about him, she instead rushed across their bedroom to their standard-sized closet, threw Ben's gym bag onto the bed, and had then begun to fill it with a few random pieces of clothing.  
This sequence of events immediately alarmed Ben into throwing his covers off of him and standing up.  
"Bev, what's wrong?"  
"It's Richie, something's happened to him," She said in a panic as she finished packing the bag with clothes.  
He watched her move across their room into the adjoined ensuite bathroom before he asked, "How do you know?"  
She hurried back into the room with their toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste and stuffed them into the bag. She then took a deep breath before relaying the nightmare to Ben.  
"Oh," Was all he could think to say.  
Though he wasn't 100% sure, like Beverly, he knew the dream meant something more than just a simple nightmare.  
After giving his wife a quick, tight hug, he made his way over to the wardrobe to put on a pair of pants as Beverly walked over to the Moses basket where Stanly still slept; blissfully unaware of his parent's growing fears.  
After dressing Stanly up in something warmer; though not before shushing him back to sleep as this had finally disturbed him, and putting on a pair of Ugg boots and her thin parker coat, she passed her son over to her husband and quickly made her way across the house to the garage. Ben followed close behind with Stanly cradled against his chest; stopping briefly to get some baby supplies from the kitchen and to wake up his dog, Marlow.  
As soon as they got to the garage, Beverly unlocked the car and got in. Ben opened the door behind her and placed Stanly into his car seat. Though as soon as he had buckled his son in, he wasn't sure the car seat was fully secured. So he closed the door and walked around to the other side of the vehicle. Though not before opening the boot of his car and whistling for Marlow to get in, and once she did; her long fluffy tail wagging casually as she did so, he quickly shut it again.  
He then opened the passenger side door and crawled in, but as soon as he did Beverly accelerated the vehicle forward, the tires squealing as she did so. Ben, however, was still partially outside the car when this happened, so as the car tore ahead he was almost flung forward into the back seat's legroom, but he quickly caught himself by shooting his hands out to the side of him to grab ahold of the front seat's headrest, exclaiming his wife's name in annoyance as he did. He then closed the passenger side door and buckled himself in all the while scowling in his wive's general direction.  
Beverly began to type in Richie's phone number into the car's built-in touchscreen in between looking at the traffic in front of her, as she drove out onto the main highway.  
As soon as she had pressed the call button, the car's speakers began to emit a dialling tone which made both of their chests constrict with anxiety. As the reality of what was happening was starting to set in with both of them.  
Finally, after a few seconds, Richie picked up, though before he could even get a word in Beverly asked, "Richie, where are you?"  
"Beverly?" Richie asked instead of answering her question.  
Though the tone of his voice, which was sluggish and sombre, made both of them more scared than they already were.  
"Richie, where are you?" Ben tried asking this time as he leaned forward between the front seats.  
"Ben?" Richie asked, this time sounding confused but still just as sluggish.  
"Yes, it's me, buddy, where are you?"  
"In my room," Richie replied shortly.  
"And where is your room?" Beverly asked.  
The two of them had moved to LA soon after they had become a couple. They had lived on a Yacht for a few months until Beverly was sure that she was pregnant. Then they had moved to a newly built house close to Bel Air. Richie had come out to visit them once a month, but they had never visited his home before. As whenever the three of them met up anywhere else, it was either on Santa Monica pier or in a bar. All they knew for sure was that he lived somewhere in Beverly Hills.  
"In my house" Richie replied with a sigh after a brief pause.  
"And where is your house?" Ben asked patiently.  
"Near Leslie lane," Richie said, sounding distracted.  
Before either of them could get any more information, they heard a thud come from the other end of the line.  
"Richie? Richie?" Beverly called.  
But instead of Richie answering the phone line disconnected.  
Beverly began to cry, and Ben sighed sadly as his head drooped down towards his chest.  
Beverly didn't know what to do so she hurriedly typed in Leslie lane into the car's satnav as a start. She then slowed the car down briefly as she took a deep breath in, she next tried to clear her mind before momentarily closing her eyes. As soon as she did, however, she suddenly saw a road map of Richie's house's location appear in her mind's eye. Seeing this made her speed the car up. Though she tried to be careful when doing so to avoid any vehicles; as though she was panicking about Richie's safety, she was also mindful of Stanley's, Marlow's and Ben's too.  
Ben noticed this but decided not to say anything in fear that if he did, Beverly would somehow forget where it was that they were heading. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at Richie's house. It was a small, white European style bungalow surrounded by shrubbery. It had a small patch of grass out front and next to it was a few concrete squares where Richie's car was haphazardly parked.  
"Finally," Beverly sighed as she came to a screeching halt in front of the house.  
She then got out of the car and made her way around Richie's to his front door. Ben got out also and made his way over to open both the boot for Marlow and the other passenger side door so he could unlock his son's seatbelt buckle.  
As he was doing this, Beverly was staring at Richie's front door in a trance; her breathing heavy. As she knew that once she opened that door, she was going to walk into something she was going to have nightmares about for years to come.  
She finally broke out of her stupor when Marlow nudged the back of her legs with her nose.  
Beverly briefly turned so she could pet her. Then as she let out a shaky breath, she called her a good girl.  
She then turned back to face the door before hesitantly holding out her hand to grasp the doorknob to see if it might be unlocked, and when she twisted it and found that it was, her heart felt as if it had dropped into her stomach for a second time ''That Night'.  
She pushed the door open and called into the house for Richie.  
When no answer came, she made her way inside.  
"Richie?" She tried calling again as Ben caught up to her with Stanly in his arms.  
Marlow strolled into the house after them and began to sniff every possible place she could get her nose into, as Beverly and Ben made their way deeper into the dark house.  
There wasn't any sound, nor was there any visible light sources besides the dim moonlight shining in from the large patio doors at the far end of the house. They carefully made their way down the short corridor leading from the front door, into a large living room and kitchen area. They started to look around for a light switch when Ben found a lamp on a table stand beside the large corner sofa in the middle of the living room. He turned it on., but as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. As laying on the lamp's table was an empty, unlabeled pill bottle and beneath that on the sofa itself was half a dozen empty beer bottles and cans.  
With wide eyes, he looked over to his wife, who was also staring at what he had just been. After a few seconds, she slowly looked up with wide eyes of her own, though hers had begun to form tears.  
"Richie!" Beverly exclaimed, a moment later.  
Marlow had then chosen that exact moment to start scratching at a door on the far side of the room next to the patio doors. Beverly and Ben quickly made their way over to the room and flung the door open.  
Inside was Richie's bedroom, and on Richie's bed was Richie himself laying stomach down, his head turned to the side so he could look out of the bedroom's window.  
"Richie?" Beverly called out through tears as she falteringly made her way over to her friend.  
"Bev?" He asked as she came to a stop just in front of him.  
"What did you take?" She asked through sobs as she bent down beside him.  
He was pale and clammy, just like in her nightmare. She reached out to touch his forehead, but immediately snapped it back with a hiss when she felt how hot he was.  
His eyes had at first moved from the window to look at her, but a few seconds after she had snapped her hand away, they had trailed over to a few inches beside her.  
"Eddie!" Richie blurted in disbelief.  
This small exclamation made Beverly cry even harder.  
"Ben call an ambulance!"


End file.
